


Drunk

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Drunk<br/>Summary: Tim喝醉了，而从某种意义上讲这并非是个坏体验。<br/>Pairing: DamiTim<br/>Rating: R<br/>Note: 醉酒梗，AU轻松向，43交往同居前提，Damian19，Tim21，这篇是Sara的生贺！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Drunk**

 

当达米安看到一个醉醺醺的，冲他微笑得太过诚挚反而令他显得比平常还要不可信的红罗宾时，这名十九岁的年轻人抬高了一边的眉毛。

“所以，”达米安说，“你去了酒吧。”

“我不记得我们有这个限制，”

提姆说这句话时仿佛认真思考了半秒的表情令他更年轻些的男友确认他真的醉得彻底地轻微掀了掀眼睛。

“我们没有，提摩西。但我恐怕有权利检查下你的拳击短裤是否还在。”

他听见提姆再次笑了，声音飘忽而像只细长的羽毛刮挠过他的耳朵。

“实际上——”提姆看上去努力整顿过了他此刻不如以往谨慎严密的思维，这并没有说服达米安。“杰森，”

“托德？”那个正在另一头的厨台倒着什么的年轻人回头瞥了他一眼。提姆坐在沙发上，手肘撑着膝盖地点了下头。

“我在任务中意外和他碰面了。杰森说结束后可以趁机——你知道的，像找点乐子，这之类的。”

一个盛有温水的马克杯出现在他面前，提姆感激地接了过去并立刻吞饮起来。达米安从上方架着双臂看着他喝完。

“然后他就把‘将红罗宾拐入酒精使其变成一个连街头痞子也不会再怕’的计划成功实施到了你身上？”

“我们在讨论你，”

提姆却这样回答，将杯子放在茶几上后用手背擦过他湿润的嘴角。“好吧……一开始不是在讨论你。我想起初我们谈的是近几年所有人的变化，”

“听起来依然不像能让你罕见地成个番茄脸的原因。”

提姆扭头尝试从落地窗的玻璃上观察自己的脸，“没有——那么红——”

“我改主意了，”

达米安开始从裤袋掏出手机。“保存为——被酒精剔除了任何阴谋基因的纯洁心智红罗宾，”

“Hey！”提姆抗议着，“我只是开个玩笑，”

“我知道你在开玩笑，”

达米安微扯高一边的嘴角。“所以我准备跟红头罩打电话。然后问清楚到底该死的怎么回事以及你们在酒吧都具体干了什么。”

提姆摇摇头，而那被证实只会让他的脑袋更眩晕了点。“我自愿多灌了两杯的。”

“有意思。”

“但这有原因，”年长点的那个接着说，“杰森问起了我和我‘长成恶龙体型的蝙蝠男友’近况如何——”达米安为那个称呼假笑。提姆在沙发上挪动了几下，“所以我们聊了起来，像关于你是怎么从一个暴力的小混蛋长成了红罗宾的‘心仪对象’的。我想最后我有些聊得起兴了，然后——”

达米安已经俯下身，他的影子刚好遮住了沙发上的提姆。“然后？”年轻人低声问。

“然后……”稍年长点的青年说，抿了抿嘴唇盯着对方映出提姆自身面孔的浅色虹膜，“我们最后还说到或许偶尔来点酒精很助于增添情趣，”

“估计有道理。”

提姆听见另一人回应——几乎同一时间他感到自己被抬了起来，他晕乎乎的脑袋为高度的忽然改变清醒了些许。达米安将他正面抵到了客厅的落地窗上。这里从外部并不能看到室内，而提姆为他暂时只能将双腿挂围在达米安腰间的姿势感到身体除酒精影响外的发烫。

达米安像不再掩盖兽性的恶狼般靠近提姆印了下他的唇便向旁啃咬去他裸露的脖颈。“我可不介意用这种方式把你做到酒醒。我没说过——但喝醉的你确实看上去比平常还要棒透了。”

提姆在他的头顶上方轻声地大笑，他的声音带着慵懒和达米安想要的，通常只有当红罗宾在床上时才会有的煽动语调。

“Then just do whatever you want，”

对此达米安满意地拎高唇角，决定在接下来的所有时间里用完全的行动让他的男友深刻体会到这点。

  
**END**


End file.
